Sister of A Killer
by Kira Neami
Summary: I go by many names. I know many people. What started out as a simple request from that person turned into a nightmare. I didn't expect to be involved but I am. Now I'm helping hunt down a Killer. Only I may have to search closer than i expected. Could I really be the Sister of A Killer?


I let out a loud squeak as the loud ringtone of my phone awoke me from my sleep. The sound brought forth an angry hiss from my grey cat after waking him from his sleep. The familiar Japanese words brought my attention to the name on the device. Reaching out a hand to the phone, I flipped open the contraption and pressed the accept button, dropping my face back into the comfort of my pillow.

"What do you want this early?" I grumbled with a glare.

An airy chuckle reached my ears from the other side of the phone in reply. The sound of brought a slight smile to my lips. The caller on the other end finally gave an answer. "We have a case."

Those four words brought my sluggish mind to a full halt. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled my tired body into a sitting position. My large white button up shirt pooled at knees as I held the phone to my ear. "What do you mean 'we'? You know I never interfere with your cases." I asked.

The voice paused for a minute in thought. Almost as if they didn't know what to say. I waited though. There was never a time when this person has called me without reason. Sometimes, it was advice. Sometimes it was an update on a case. But there was never a time I had been involved. It wasn't in my nature to interfere with their work.

"Meet me at the airport at 6:00. You'll _want_ to be part of this." They ordered.

Giving a tired sigh, I ran my hand through my short brown hair before tugging on one of the longer locks framing my face. Resigning myself to the job, I asked the most vital question of my morning. "How much to I need to pack?"

The answer I got made my heart stop and my blood to run cold.

"Everything."

Fuck my morning.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hours after my phone call, I had all my belongings and gray cat, Hajime, packed up and loaded on a private plane as I waited on the runway for my companions. I didn't have to wait long when a black car drove up in front of me. I waited patiently as two figures appeared from the vehicle. The first was a tall fellow dressed in a long black trench coat, the collar flipped up, and a black hat hanging over their face. Placing my hands on my hips, I turned to look at the second figure. They too, were dressed in a trench coat, this one in white, reaching their knees, showing their light blue jeans and blue sneakers. Covering their face was a black baseball cap with the bill angled over their face.

"Want to explain yourselves, Eraldo? Watari?" I questioned the pair.

The two shared a brief look before the figure in black motioned to the open plane. Taking the hint, I spun on my heels as I stomped my way up the stairs and into the aircraft. Plopping into the closest seat, I rested my chin on my palm as I watched my companions enter after me.

I waited for the doors to close and the two to find their seats, unsurprised when the one in white took the seat in front of me so we could speak face to face.

"You look lovely, Lizzy." A male voice spoke. I raised a brow at the statement. I was dressed in a royal purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a black necktie loosely tied around my neck. The shirt was tucked into a knee length black pleated skirt. I had a pair of black knee high socks and brown loafers on my feet. Both of my ears were pierced with silver studs as my hair framed my face. Covering my eyes was a pair of thin wire framed glassed perched on my nose. The pixie style haircut I had chosen had two long strands on either side of my face with my bangs messily falling in my face. Peaking from the collar of my shirt, one could see a silver chain under the fabric.

"I look the same as always, Eraldo. Now, take off that ridiculous coat and hat." I stated with a roll of my eyes. I received a chuckle from the man as he complied with my demand. Removing the coat, the man revealed a baggy white long sleeved shirt and his jeans. Next came the hat. A mop of messy black hair tumbled from the confines of the hat showing pale skin. Sharp black eyes met my own brown ones as the light brought out the black shadows under his eyes. Once the items were removed, the man pulled his knees to his chest with his feet on the chair, his shoes having been discarded once he entered the plane.

I couldn't stop the fond smile as I caught sight of the familiar figure. I always preferred if he didn't wear the coat and hat. I told him he looked stupid in them.

"Care to explain now, Eraldo?" I asked again. "I'll even buy you cake when we land if you do." I bargained.

A thoughtful look passed the man's face. "Are you aware of the recent and unusual killings in Japan, Lizzy?" he asked back.

I could feel my body tense at the question, my posture turning to face him, my legs crossed and my hands tucked on my lap. My eyes narrowed at the question. I stared at Eraldo as I thought of the question. I was curious as to why he would ask that considering my background. My mind thought of countless reasons and I can't say I liked any of them. I could feel my stomach twist at the thoughts.

"You know the answer already." Was my vague reply, earning a hum from my companion. "You took the case. The largest case yet." I accused.

"Why don't you say it properly, Elizabeth?"

Feeling the anger and fear boiling in my gut, I ground out through gritted teeth.

"You took the Kira Case plaguing Japan- no, the WORLD." I corrected.

A small smirk appeared on Eraldo's face at the accusation. "Correct. And for this case, I require your help." He stated.

"And what might that be? You know as well as I that I do not interfere with whatever you do. Why bother asking me for help when you know I have no experience with this?" I asked. I had expected something of the sort when I was told to pack up and leave. Though I never doubted Eraldo and his actions, that didn't mean I couldn't be annoyed with him. "Why not leave that Case to the Japanese Task Force if you needed the help so badly?"

"I have my reasons." He teased in a light tone. "As for why you are needed, I figured that cute face of yours could help me gather information. And why not visit your family while we are there. I know how much you miss them and considering you missed your brother's high school graduation."

I could feel my shoulders sag at the mention of my family. The fact that he brought them up means that they were safe and unharmed. It means that no one in my family had become a victim of the horrible mass murder happening in Japan. "I guess you're right. I haven't seen them in a while and I do miss them. I'm sure my parents would be glad to see me home and I could just imagine my brother and sister's reactions." Looking over to Eraldo at the end of my statement, I found his smirk had formed into a small smile as I talked about my family.

"I'll order some pie when we land for you." Came his soft voice.

My own mouth changed into a smile. "Do you mind if I stay with them for a while?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"I don't mind. It would be for the best anyway seeing as you could hide the fact that we know each other." He stated. He knew I could keep a secret. I had done so for years. No one in England knew I had family in Japan or who they were. No one knew I was familiar with the famous detective Eraldo Coil.

No one even knows my real name.

Well, except the man in front of me.

Removing my glasses, I ran a hand over my eyes as I could already feel a headache forming from the situation. "Undercover then…" I mumbled under my breath.

"I apologize if this puts you on the spot. However, you are the only one besides Watari I can trust."

Shaking my head, I placed my glasses back over my eyes before looking to meet Eraldo's gaze. "I'll wait for you to contact me. Just… warn me next time. I feel like this is college all over again with you doing things and not telling me." I complained lightly. I took note of the slight sag in his shoulders at my actions, knowing I was no longer annoyed with him.

Having gotten the bulk of our discussion over with, I quickly moved to sit in the seat beside my friend. He had a better view from his window and I wanted to see the sky.

"Should I wake you once we are over Japan?" he asked.

Feeling my eyes suddenly heavy, I turned to look at my friend. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to look back out the window. I had just begun to close my eyes when I felt something thrown over my body. Looking over, I found Eraldo's trench coat draped over me like a blanket, earning a smile from me.

With my favorite detective beside me and the sky of England in front of me, I allowed my eyes to close as I imagined the surprised faces of my family and the familiar air of Japan.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Time skip: two days later**

I would be lying if I said I was fine. I was not. I was nervous as I stood on the steps of my childhood home. I was currently debating whether or not I should just go back to the hotel Eraldo, Watari and I had shared after our flight. It was late when we had arrived in Japan and Watari had to drag me and a sleeping detective out of the plane and into the car he had rented for us. We had gone to a nearby hotel and then slept the next day due to jet lag. Eraldo and I had decided that would stay with my family, using my birth name again, and await his call for the case.

So here I was. Standing in front of my home as I thought of my parents and the two teenagers that were my siblings.

"Sakura?" my shoulders tensed and my heartrate jumped as I heard the voice call me. It was male from the sound and young. I knew only one person with that voice. I could feel my face flush at being caught standing at the door. Turning slowly, I was soon found face to face with a young adult of eighteen with neat brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and a light brown jacket. A red tie hung snugly from his throat. His shirt was tucked into a pair of light brown slacks secured by a black belt. On his feet was a pair of dark brown loafers. Draped over his shoulder was a messenger bag indicating he had just come from school.

My voice caught in my throat at the sight of him. He had grown so much from the last time I had seen him. He looked older, wiser.

Swallowing my saliva, I offered a small wave. "I'm home, Light-kun." I whispered. I watched as his eyes seemed to lighten up at that. His face broke out into a small smile as he approached me. Without warning, I was engulfed in the arms of my little, though taller now, brother.

"Welcome home Sakura-Nee." He whispered into my ear before releasing me. "Come on, I'm sure Mom and Dad want to see you and I know Sayu has missed you."

I didn't have time to stop him when my brother pushed open the front door, announcing his return. "I'm home!" he called. "And look who I found at the door!"

Footsteps thumped from upstairs, the owner running across the second floor and to the stairs. At the same time, I found two familiar people walk out of the kitchen. I focused on the two adults first.

The first was a woman of slender build. She was short with straight chin length brown hair and bangs just before her eyes. She was dressed in a light pink sweater and a pair of white pants. On her feet was a pair of light blue house slippers. Her eyes were small for her face and chocolate brown, much like my own eyes. Her lips had pulled into an 'o' shape as a small gasp escaped her. A dainty hand came to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise.

The second was a tall man with a strong build. He had neat black hair combed back with dark brown eyes with a pair of rectangle glasses perched on his nose. He had a mustache on his lip as he too looked on in surprise. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt was tucked into a pair of dark brown trousers secured by a black belt. On his feet was a pair of slippers like the woman.

"Saku-Nee?!" came a voice from the stairs to my right, drawing my attention. Looking over, I found a petite teenager with long chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail at the top of her head. She had her bangs falling just before with a few strands of hair framing her face. Large brown eyes lit up in surprise and happiness as the girl bounced her way towards me. She was dressed in a loose fitting tan sweater and a dark blue pleated skirt. On her feet was a pair of house slippers.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed at all the eyes, I gave a small, "I'm home." To my parents.

"Sakura!" I heard my mother, Sachiko Yagami, shout before I was pulled into another hug. Wrapping my arms around the woman, I couldn't help but smile as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry for not calling, Mom. Thought I would surprise you all." I admitted.

Drawing away from me, I found the smiling face of my mother. "Think nothing of it, Dear! If I had known you were coming, I would have had your room cleaned for you!" she scolded lightly.

Giving a small chuckle, I turned to my father, Soichiro Yagami, and Chief of the Japanese Task Force. Giving a low bow, I greeted him. "Sorry I didn't notify you ahead of time, Dad." Standing from my bow, I came to see the smiling face of my father.

"It's good to have you home, Sakura." He stated, his sharp brown eyes softening as he spoke. "How long is your visit?" he asked for the family.

Giving a sheepish laugh, I ran a hand through my hair. "I just finished school. So I was planning on being here for a while." I answered before giving a rushed, "If that's okay with you, of course!"

My parents just laughed at my antics before my mother answered. "Of course it's alright!"

I let out a breath as I thanked her before turning to the last person in the room.

"Did you forget about me, Saku-Nee?" the young girl asked with a pout.

"Never in a million years could I forget my only baby sister, Sayu." I assured, bringing the fourteen-year-old into my arms.

I was happy to see my little brother and sister and my parents. After being gone for so long, I had missed out on so much. Of course I called, sent letters, and video called my family to update them on my life and them theirs.

But nothing beat seeing their faces in person.

That night, Light and our father came with me to the hotel to grab my bags and Hajime. Light was especially surprised to see that I had a cat. Eraldo and Watari had left that morning to wherever they would be staying for the duration of the case. After bringing my belongings back to our house, my things were placed in my old room next to Light's before we all gathered around for dinner.

"So, Saku-Nee!" Sayu called as we ate, drawing everyone's attention. "Do you have a boyfriend?!"

My eyes widened as I choked on a piece of the tempura my mother made. My face burned red as Light pat my back and passed me a glass of water. I had to beat on my chest to dull the pain the lack of air caused. Once I got my breathing back to normal, I looked to my little sister.

"Sorry, Sayu. No boyfriend." I breathed out, drinking more of my water. Deciding I didn't want to suffer alone, I looked to my brother. "What about you, Light? Got a girlfriend yet?" I asked.

Not fazed by my questions, Light simply laughed and shook his head. I pouted when I didn't get the desired answer.

Dinner continued with small banter between the Yagami siblings as our parents laughed, no doubt happy to have all of us together again. Once everybody was finished, I took the liberty of gathering all the dished. My mother objected of course, saying I had just gotten there had didn't have to clean. I won the argument easily by flashing her a smile and reassuring her that I would be having Light help me since Sayu had her homework to do.

I was in charge of washing the dishes while Light had to put them away.

"I'm glad to see you all alright, Light." I stated offhandedly, passing my brother a plate.

I could see the eighteen-year-old pause for a second before turning to dry the plate and place it in the cabinet. "What makes you say that, Sakura?" he asked.

I kept my eyes on the task before me. "I had caught wind of the recent killings worldwide, Light. While all the people killed were criminals, I had the fear that the killer would soon move to innocent people. Living in England didn't help. I had to see for myself that Mom, Dad, Sayu, and you were safe." I explained.

"What gave you that thought?"

The way he said that gave me warning bells. To most, it would seem like an innocent question. But I knew my brother just as well as I knew Eraldo, Watari, and myself.

"Anyone with the power to kill that many people in different places like that, could easily be corrupted and kill anyone. In their eyes, anyone could be a criminal. What's stopping them from killing an innocent person to us, but an evil person to them?"

"That's why Dad is working to stop Kira. He wants to bring this murderer to justice." He spoke with conviction. I could feel his eyes on my back as I turned off the water. "The Task Force will keep us safe, Sakura. And I'll even protect you."

Turning to face Light, I could see the resolution in his eyes. He meant everything he said. Giving a small smile, I gripped my brother's hand in mine, giving it a squeeze. "I know, Light. It's just a big sister's fears. I know Dad will catch Kira and I know you'll protect me, Mom, and Sayu if we were ever in danger, I don't doubt that." I assured before dropping his hand. Walking past Light, I made my way to the stairs and to my room.

It was time to feed Hajime after all.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A ding on my computer three days later brought my attention to an e-mail from Eraldo. Springing up from my bed, I quickly made my way over to the laptop and brought it to my bed after locking my door to ensure privacy. Plugging in my headphones, I accessed the link sent to me, bringing up a view of a room in the Police HQ. I was unnerved that my friend had bugged the police station but at the same time, I had expected this to happen.

Clicking on the play button on the feed, I saw my father walk into the room. His face was resigned as he took in the five agents working with him. I couldn't make out the men nor did I recognize them from past cases.

" _Glad to have you back, Chief." One of them spoke. He was the youngest from the looks of it. He was the only one to stand from his place and greet my father while the others stayed sitting._

" _Just five…" I heard Father say with a sigh. He quickly squared his shoulders as he made firm eye contact with the men. "No… I should say as many as five of you are willing to lay your lives on the line." I could see him make his way over to a desk at the front of the room as the others watched. "With myself, that's six of us… How are we going to do this with just six of us?" I heard him mumble to himself._

 _The same agent from before turned to face the chief, his voice optimistic as he spoke. "There's L, which makes it seven. Add Watari, and we have eight, Chief." He spoke._

I tilted my head a little at the statement. I was curious to know how Watari had gotten to the Task Force and integrated himself to this point. Wasn't he in England with Eraldo and I just last week? I chose not to dwell on the thought too long as I turned my attention to the screen once again.

 _Soichiro sat with a blank face, pondering the words of his subordinate._

" _I have great faith in those of you who are brave and committed enough to remain." A disembodied and static filled voice filled the room, drawing my attention to a man in black with a computer in front of him. I was able to recognize Watari anywhere. If he was there, then the computerized voice must have been Eraldo, or L, as he is going by now, himself._

 _The members of the Force gave each other uneasy looks as their eyes shuffled about the room. Finally, a different member from the last spoke up. "Uh… Just a minute." He said before turning to face Watari and L's computer. "L said he has great faith in us, but…" he trailed off for a split second, his uncertainty slipping through. "WE don't have faith in L. we can't trust him!"_

 _The confession brought the room to a standstill. Even I was holding my breath, waiting to see the resolve of the Force._

 _One of the remaining members was the one to speak this time. "We've decided to risk our lives to get Kira, L. You ought to know what that means. We're totally exposed."_

 _The officer who claimed their lack of trust spoke next. "But you just order us around without ever showing your face!" he exclaimed._

 _Another agent went next. "We'll go after Kira, L. But we can't work with you. It's not just us. The public doesn't trust you either. People are turning against you!" he confessed with a shout. "What do you expect?! If people say it's L's fault that twelve FBI agents have died, who can deny it?!"_

I was at a loss for words. Never before had I seen my friend backed into a corner like this. I knew what happened in the cases even though I never took part. I saw them on the news and I knew them from his own lips. To see the Japanese Task Force put blame on him did not sit well with me. But I waited with baited breath.

 _Soichiro laced his fingers in front of his mouth as he listened to his subordinates. His gaze was focused as he watched the scene unfold._

 _Finally, my father spoke._

 _And for once, I was not comforted by his words._

" _The FBI was brought in by L. And then all the FBI agents who entered Japan were killed." He spoke with an even voice, his eyes trained on the desk. "L would have known the identities of those agents…" he trailed off. The implications of his words were not lost on the agents or on myself._

 _And it pissed me off._

 _Still I watched._

 _An explosion of voices invaded my ears as different members spoke._

" _That's not all! If you consider everything that's happened so far as being orchestrated by L, it all suddenly makes sense!" shouted one._

" _The fact that he's never shown himself to anyone, and that he's a genius who can solve any crime, only makes that theory more convincing!" shouted another._

 _At some point, my father stood from his place, his hands pressed to the surface of the desk as he spoke next. "If you want to work with us and help us catch Kira, how about coming here to the task force in person?" he bargained._

" _Yeah! If you show yourself to us and promise to be a part of the team, we'll trust you. We'll cooperate with you." Another added._

I had to pause for a second. L never showed his face to anyone but Watari and me. He was the one to sit in the shadows and let the criminal come to him. But what my father said was not only directed to L, but to Watari as well.

He wants my friends to be put in the same danger they were in.

While I didn't like the thought of any of them, my father, L, or Watari, in danger, I knew that the risk was going to need to be taken if the heat was to be taken away from L.

Suddenly, I found a chat box pop up on the side of my screen.

" _As I said earlier, I have great faith in you." Came L's static filled voice. "Watari…" he prompted. The man in black gave a simple yes before turning the screen to face the Force. A chat box similar to the one on my screen appeared before their eyes._

 _.: Please keep what is about to happen a secret among the eight of us. :. The box said. Though on my screen, the eight was changed to nine. To include me in this little show L had put into play for us._

 _Murmurs filled the room._

" _Huh…? What?"_

" _What's about to happen?"_

 _We didn't have to wait long as the chat box changed._

 _.: I would like to meet the six of you who have my trust as soon as possible._

 _Do not speak of our meeting, or having met me, or what we will be doing, to anyone who is not in the room now. That includes anybody in the NPA, your families, and your friends._

 _Please leave the NPA building to discuss whether you can swear to the above, and whether you can trust me. Only those who agree to work with me in this investigation shall return to the room, and I will send my further conditions for our meeting to this computer. :._

 _The Task Force had to stare in awe at the declaration._

 _But more appeared._

 _.: I am now in a room in the Imperial Hotel. :._

 _The admission made my blood run cold. Even I hadn't known where L had vanished to after we split up. The fact that he trusted these people with his location and face had me more than worried. I was terrified._

 _I could see the shock passed over the six individuals as they watched more text appear in the chat box._

 _.: Every few days, I will move to a different hotel in the Tokyo area._

 _I would like the Task Force office in the NPA building to serve as a front from now on with my hotel room serving as the de facto center of the investigation._

 _Of course, this is a defensive measure to prevent Kira from learning what I look like, and I realize it means I will have an unfair advantage over all of you in that regard._

 _However, this is as far as I am able to go at this point in order to gain your trust and work with you on this investigation._

 _If you are able to cooperate with me on these terms, please split into two teams and come to my room by midnight, that is by the year 2004, leaving a at least a 30-minute interval between the two teams. Watari will hand you a memo with my room number._

 _I'll be waiting. :._

And with that, the camera feed was cut. The chat box, on the other hand, remained. Taking that as my cue, I brought my hands to the keyboard just as another message appeared.

.: I'll be seeing you in a few days. :. The message read.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding at that message. I was certain that L knew what he was doing. I had no doubt about that. Giving a weak laugh to ease my nerves, I gave my own message.

.: I won't have to worry about Kira at this point. You will give me a heart attack with your thinking, L. :.

.: You know I would never let that happen. :.

.: Just be careful. Don't forget, there is more at stake than just the Force now. :. I gripped my chain necklace as I typed this.

.: We can go home after this case is solved. I promise you that. :.

I could feel his conviction in his message.

.: The Force is here. I will contact you again soon with details. :. Was my last message before the chat box deleted itself and vanished from my screen, no doubt L did it.

Now I just had to sit and wait for his word.

Might as well bother Light while I wait.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **And that's it for chapter 1 of 'Sister of a Killer'. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **I had gotten my hands on the complete series single book the other day and thus you might find more Death Note coming soon.**

 **Until next time,**

 **JA NE~~**


End file.
